Happy Birthday Prompto!
by Insomniac Tiger
Summary: Nobody has ever celebrated Prompto's birthday before, not really. But he did have one little tradition. And Noctis is going to keep it going, even on the road.


"C'mon Noct! Please!?"

The Prince sighed as he shouldered his book bag. They had just finished classes for the day and really all he wanted to do was crash on his couch. Nothing sounded more appealing than a blanket and his phone. King's Knight had gotten a new update last night and he was itching to test out the new mechanics.

"But I have a coupon, and its only good today!"

There was no point arguing with Prompto. There just wasn't. Why did he even pretend he could at this point? Those blue-violet eyes were looking at him with puppy-like qualities. He bit his lip slightly as he thought of another way to try and convince his lazy-inclined friend.

"Fiiine. Lead the way."

"YES!" He leapt forward clinging to Noctis in a tight hug before bouncing towards the doorway.

* * *

Once they were at the ice cream parlor Prompto started fogging up the glass looking at all the different flavors he could choose from.

"Man this place looks like it's from a different time era." Noctis commented as he strolled in, hands still in his pockets.

The place was bright colors, red and white striped chairs, and everything was surprisingly clean considering the part of town they were in.

"Good evening Prompto!" An older lady stepped up to the counter. "I've been expecting you."

"Well its only good today." He fished the coupon from his pocket and slid it across the counter.

"You know I would have accepted this any day." She placed the slip of paper in a pouch next to the register.

"I like to keep it honest." He smirked. "What are you having buddy?"

"Surprise me. Just _not_ pistachio."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"This stuff is good. And it wasn't overpriced." Noctis said around a mouth full of ice cream.

"Nah, Rosie's is always good."

"These are huge portions though."

"She tends to give me an extra scoop or two. Especially on coupon day."

Coupon day?

They were sitting on the rooftop of Noctis's apartment building, feet dangling over the edge. Prompto was kicking his legs as if the sugar was already affecting his system.

"How did you get the coupon? The paper?"

"Nope! They come in the mail, once a year type deal."

"Once a – wait. Prom. What was the coupon for? - _Besides_ ice cream."

"Huh? Oh. Rosie sends free scoop birthday coupons."

"ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY?"

The blonde nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well… you see… my parents weren't around much when I was growing up. So I always went to hangout with Rosie. I'd get homework done there and stuff. Now its just a tradition."

Noctis nodded. "I see."

They watched the sun set in companionable silence.

"Hey Prom?" The Prince finally broke the silence once the moon was rising.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for inviting me to your birthday party."

"Sure thing buddy." Prompto looked away to hide the redness to his cheeks.

* * *

"Really Noct, we didn't have to do that hunt first thing this morning." Ignis sighed.

"I'm surprised the Sleeping Beauty could wake up that early to move." Gladio grunted as he started setting up the tent.

Prompto jumped up having just changed into his running clothes. "Well his highness's royal random craziness threw off my groove. So I'm going for my morning run now. In the afternoon." He looked pointedly at Noctis who was intently staring at his phone now.

"Wait a minute Blondie, I'll join ya." Gladio grabbed his duffel bag and switched into a pair of running shorts.

Once they were gone Ignis gave his charge a meaningful look. "We're on the clock now."

"Right."

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you tried to take on that coeurl." Prompto was snickering.

"I can't believe you managed to drag me away." The Shield grunted.

"I don't think Specs would forgive me if I let you get fried into kitty chow."

There was a gruff laugh.

As they climbed the glowing runes of the haven Prompto looked over at Noctis and Iggy surprised. Normally the Advisor would be hard at work over the stove, but now he and the Prince were both idly playing on their phones.

"No dinner guys?"

"Its in the cooler." Noctis nudged the object with his boot.

"Mind if I dig in? Running makes me hungry."

"All yours." Ignis smiled.

The blonde crouched down to look inside the cooler and gasped in surprise.

"Is… is this what I think it is?"

Carefully he pulled out a bowl with yellow ice cream and a small plastic toy chocobo resting on top.

"Happy birthday Prompto." Ignis said warmly, pulling out the other three bowls for the rest of them.

Taking a small bite of the creamy treat Prompto hummed happily. "This is _so good_ Iggy."

"I had some help."

"Really?" He finally met eyes with Noctis.

Of course. Who else would remember and set all this up?

"Thanks Noct."

"Yeah. You're welcome."

"Lets dig in!"

* * *

Ignis and Gladio had fallen asleep hours ago. Noctis had been in and out for a while, but the body next to him kept moving about.

"Prom… go to sleep."

"I'm working on it."

Noctis rolled carefully so he didn't wake up his Shield. Prompto was on his stomach, his toy chocobo in hand as he made it dance on top of his pillow.

"You can play with your new toys in the morning." Noctis smirked.

"Where did you get?" The blonde's voice is quieter than before.

"Some vendor had it next to a couple of Cactuar statues. It made me think of you."

"No one's ever bought me a birthday present before. I mean – my parents probably did when I was a baby or something. But not to my memory… So… thanks buddy."

"Of course. Seriously Prom. We wanted you to have a happy birthday."

"I really thought that watching Gladio run from a giant cat would be the highlight of my day. But the ice cream was so delicious! I don't know where Iggy found lemons. It was amazing…"

Noctis grinned as he pulled his blanket up and rolled over again. "Goodnight Blondie."

There was a quiet chuckle. "Sweet dreams Highness."

* * *

 _Happy Birthday to the ray of Sunshine we call Prompto!_


End file.
